He Doesn't Deserve It
by knwho
Summary: Ron's thoughts of Draco and his "perfect life" during the Order of Merlin, First Class ceremony at Hogwarts. ONE-SHOT DRABBLE, COMPLETE, T.


**He Doesn't Deserve It**

**A/N: WARNING - Some anti-Ron sentiments ahead. Weasel lovers, you've been warned. Completely AU. Characters not mine (I wish but, alas). One-shot, but I could be persuaded to possibly turn this into a multi-chapter or add a sequel of sorts, if I get enough reviews for it. Therefore, read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

_June 1998_

_He doesn't deserve it, the git._ Ronald Weasley thought, as he stood in front of Hogwarts' Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt along with three others. Behind sat the entire graduating class of 1998, much smaller than years past due to the War with few students wanting to return for their last.

He and Harry, didn't return for their final year, instead followed Kingsley to the Ministry to become Aurors. The other two did, becoming Head Girl and Boy, respectively.

Now he and Harry returned to Hogwarts, standing to Harry's left at the end, with Hermione to Harry's right and _him_, Draco Lucius Malfoy, the bane of Ron's existence to her right. The git, in Ron's mind didn't deserve to be up here. Not after the hell he put them through during six years at school. But because of his acceptance of Dumbledore's help in Sixth Year; his role as a double-agent for the Order; his actions in saving not one but all three of the Golden Trio upon their capture at Malfoy Manor; his sacrifice of taking the Cruciatus Curse, twice in defense of Hermione (once after helping her escape the Manor and again during the final battle) and his dueling ability during the last battle where he saved countless people. Shacklebolt and especially Dumbledore both recommended him for what the four of them were about to receive: The Order of Merlin, First Class.

The bloody bastard was now a fucking war hero, on top of the already numerous things that have already been showered upon him. Wealth, prominence, good grades, good looks, the ability to make any girl swoon, he also had the entire Weasley clan in his back pocket, since he saved Fred in the final battle. George and his mother were the most generous and grateful of them all. But the thing that really pissed Ronald Bilius Weasley off, the fucking bastard was with _his_ girl. That's right, Draco Malfoy was engaged to Hermione Granger. Not "just dating", because that meant he still had a chance, but fucking engaged! Sorry, did he forget to mention that little detail?

Yeah, that piece of shit and Hermione got together during the summer following Sixth Year and he was the reason Hermione made it out of the Manor alive and relatively unscathed, no pain or damage from his deranged aunt's Cruciatus Curses because he put a powerful protective shield over her, and because of it no lasting effects from that enchanted knife used to carve 'Mudblood' into her arm. And he took a Cruciatus for her too, the rat bastard. When Voldemort was finally defeated and Seventh Year began on schedule, their proximity as Heads, their spirited debates and conversations, and surprising mountain-load of common interests only added to the attraction. Their obvious attraction (not to him of course, he refused to accept it) was so great that the bastard had the gall to propose to Hermione on his birthday and she said yes. And what's more, the parents actually approved of this union (as did the rest of the Wizarding World), Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy actually approved of their precious Pureblood son being engaged to a muggle-born.

The universe must be punishing him, he must have done something in a past life that angered the Gods so much that they would allow this wanker to receive anything and everything, while he was pretty much left out in the cold. There was no other reason for it. No reason for why this wanker got to have money to burn, high social standing, intelligence, looks, the Wizarding World's thanks and appreciation, his family's thanks and appreciation _and_ the girl in the end. Ron Weasley concluded there was no true justice in the world, as the honor was bestowed upon him.


End file.
